


Tamed

by silverynight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, M/M, jaskier being jaskier, yen knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: "I am very disappointed in you, witcher," she comments, watching as the man looks back at her. He doesn't seem surprised or amused by her words."Hmm," he's not particularly interested in the topic, but he asks anyway: "Why?""You have been tamed."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1368





	Tamed

When Yennefer hears the word "Butcher" she knows there will be trouble, however she decides not to intervene because watching Geralt fight is one of her favorites pastimes.

Unfortunately, nothing happens because as soon as Geralt starts growling, a very annoying bard materializes at his side, looking at the men who just insulted the witcher with a nervous smile on his face.

Jaskier puts a hand on Geralt's shoulder and the man relaxes almost instantly, prompting Yennefer to quirk up a brow at the very peculiar reaction.

"Come on, Geralt. Let's ignore them, shall we?" The bard says and leads the witcher away from the men.

It's really odd to see the witcher so... compliant, but she supposes there's a first time for everything.

They sit at the table where Yen is and the mage has enough experience to make the surprise on her face vanish quickly.

"So... You wanted to see us?" Jaskier asks, looking more enthusiastic now.

Yennefer wants to point out that she didn't want to see _them_ , because a bard is useless for the task she has in mind, but doesn't correct him because she's distracted by Geralt's body language.

He looks tense; the sorceress knows he's not afraid of her, he respects her and is aware what she's capable of, but he seems to trust her... However, it looks like he doesn't trust her with Jaskier, because Geralt looks ready to put the bard behind himself at any moment.

Which is really interesting.

"I need you to kill a kikimora for me, witcher," she says, not wanting to waste more of their time. "I'll pay you, of course."

She's not sure why, but Geralt doesn't look really enthusiastic about it and Yen has the feeling he's going to say 'No', but of course Jaskier cuts in, all smiles and excitement glimmering in his eyes.

"Yes! I can already imagine myself singing about our adventure, Geralt!" The bard says and the mage would be more annoyed if she wasn't paying attention to the witcher who glances fondly at him before taking a deep breath.

"Fine."

Things have really changed, haven't they?

***

After a couple of days traveling with them, Yennefer thinks that it's finally time for her to have some fun. She waits until Jaskier is distracted looking around and tries not to chuckle when she sees Geralt grow tense when the bard is out of his sight, even for a few seconds.

It's so ridiculous and absolutely hilarious at the same time.

"I am very disappointed in you, witcher," she comments, watching as the man looks back at her. He doesn't seem surprised or amused by her words.

"Hmm," he's not particularly interested in the topic, but he asks anyway: "Why?"

"You have been tamed."

Geralt snorts and the mage cannot wait to make that smile disappear from his face.

"Tamed? Where did you get such a ridiculous ide–"

"Geralt!"

Just in time, Jaskier comes back and it takes only the witcher's name coming from his lips to make the man turn his head towards him. The witcher is completely focused on the bard now.

"I need you to hold this for me," even before he finishes the sentence, Geralt is already reaching out for the lute.

Finally, he notices Yen looking at them and she watches as his golden eyes turn from irritated confusion to shocked realization.

Perhaps it's not only that moment, Yen observes, maybe he's remembering when Jaskier mentioned that his feet hurt and Geralt carried him for a couple of hours without even protesting or when the bard tripped over a rock and the witcher refused to keep going until he patched him up or the moment when the bard said he was hungry and Geralt gave him his last piece of bread.

Maybe it's all of them at once, playing in the witcher's head at the same time.

"Fuck!" He groans, but he keeps holding the lute in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
